Various floor stand wipes dispensers are illustrated in the prior art. One, for example, is shown in pre-grant Publication No. 2006/0289558 A1, namely, a stand with a hinged lid which gives access to an upper compartment where dispenser packages of wipes are inserted, and a hinged door on the front of a lower compartment for servicing a wastebasket stored there. The used wipes are deposited in the wastebasket through an inlet opening in the door. Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,157 directed to a litter container which is a box with a hinged lid mounted on a stand straddling a transmission hump in an automobile. The lid includes an upper compartment for wipes and a dispensing outlet in the top panel of the lid. The lower portion of the box is a collector for used wipes or other materials. U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,383 discloses a base plate vertically mounted on a door panel and supporting both an upper compartment for dispensing wipes and a lower open-ended pocket for accepting used wipes.
These patents illustrate the efforts of each of the inventors to meet the needs of situations where wipes dispensers are called for. The dispensers are serviced in a variety of ways, and access to the waste container portions likewise differs from unit to unit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an upright front cover for a floor stand wipes dispenser which nests snugly against the columnar body portion of the dispenser without being hinged or latched to the columnar body.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an upright front cover for a floor stand wipes dispenser which utilizes its own weight to achieve a close nesting engagement to the front face of the columnar body of the dispenser.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an upright front cover for a floor stand wipes dispenser which utilizes a depending rim on a lid on the columnar body of the dispenser to hold the upright front cover closely nested against the columnar body of the dispenser.
It is a further object of this invention to provide means to conceal clips which suspend an upright front cover for a floor stand wipes dispenser on the columnar body portion of the dispenser.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a floor stand wipes dispenser having an inner compartment for a waste container and an inlet through a cover over the compartment for used wipes but discloses no means for separating the cover from the dispenser.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an upright front cover for a floor stand wipes dispenser which is readily installed or removed from the front of the dispenser without tools in order to service a waste container inside the tubular body of the dispenser.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent after reading the description of the invention which follows.